Generally described, computing devices and communication networks facilitate the collection and exchange of information. Utilizing a communication network and relevant communication protocols, a computing device can engage in data communications with a wide variety of computing devices. In accordance with a telecommunications-based environment, telecommunications-based devices, such as mobile terminals, establish communications with various computing devices via a wireless communication network provided by a wireless communication service provider.
In one embodiment, users associated with a telecommunications-based device can access and manage one or more services provided by the wireless communication service provider. For example, a user may wish to manage information associated with a user account, such as updating billing information, modifying account particulars or aspects of a wireless service account (e.g., selecting service plans), and the like. In another example, a user may wish to access enhanced services provided by the wireless communication service provider, such as location based services.
In a further specific embodiment, most users of telecommunications-based devices not only rarely change aspects of their service plan with their mobile service provider, but are also rarely aware of new or deleted features associated with their service plan or of new available service plans. These rarities may be attributed to the time and effort required to make changes to service plan options more readily available to consumers, as well as the time and effort required to effect the service plan change. To make a change, a subscriber must typically initiate contact with the service provider via a telephone call to customer service or via a self-help system on the service provider's website. Once contact is initiated, implementing a change can be a multi-step process that takes a certain amount of time to complete and a certain understanding of all of the service plan options to make an informed decision. While most service providers strive to simplify this process, the lack of readily available information regarding new service plan options, as well as the change process, may sometimes discourage subscribers from attempting to make a change to their service on a frequent basis.
Even if a service provider simplifies the process of changing aspects of a subscriber's service plan, the process is often not performed in a subscriber-friendly fashion. Changes are rarely implemented immediately, and may take twenty-four hours or more to propagate through the service provider's systems. Moreover, even if a service provider may have internally identified possible changes to consumer service plan options, such changes to the available service plan options are also rarely implemented and made available to consumers immediately. While most consumers are willing to accept some delay, the lack of immediate knowledge and availability of service plan options, as well as the lack of ability to immediately make corresponding changes, is a sub-optimal experience. Most consumers would prefer a service provider that reduces the time and effort necessary to change a service plan such as by eliminating the need to personally contact the service provider. Most consumers would also prefer a service provider that could more readily make service plan option changes available. If one or more such offerings existed, it is expected that subscribers would more frequently make changes to their service plan and would ultimately be more satisfied with the service that they receive.